Wasted Desires
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: Chang has a plan to take over, and sends Jake to a place called Wasted Desires. Can Jake get away from this deserted wasteland, and save the Magical Community before it is too late? Sounds better than this XDDD R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue Part one

**Wasted Desires**

**Random story. I actually wrote this about, a year and a half ago. But I relooked at it, now. I was searching for a story to start, and I found out I already started a good one :). Takes place after HKLs.**

**Warning**: All characters, creations, and properties from the show ADJL and are properties of Disney, not me. Anything else, are from my imagination.

**Chapter 1: Prologue Part one**

The darkened alleyways of the Magus Bazaar seemed almost empty at this late of night. The only source of light was of the dim brightened streetlights that stood four to a block. But even that, gave little light.

But the pitch black corner suddenly gave out a shimmer of mystical light from the corner of one alleyway. A closer look revealed two wizards talking amongst another being, at this exact hour of one.

The light started to glow even brighter as she shifted her hands and grabbed a hold of the smaller wizard's collar. He trembled and pleaded to be put back onto the ground.

"I…I don't want any part of this! You, you have no control now!!" His blue eyes quickly filled to tears.

A narrow smirk appeared on her face. This smirk was almost of disbelieve, than of humor. "How dare you question, the state of my power!!" She roared. She then tossed him over at the side of the alley. His head crashed right into the brick wall; the pain was indescribable, but the worse was yet to come. He looked up at the small Iron Gate that was the only available exit at this time. He kept his eyes back at her, and then at the gate. But the stare of her eyes came closer, and closer as she slowly stepped forward. "Please…," he looked over at his friend, who was standing there doing nothing, "Don't kill me!"

His cries for help seemed useless right now. He looked up once more at his only chance for survival. It was now, or never…so he chose now. He scratched his fingernails up at the brick wall, trying to pick himself up. Once at his knees, he threw his body towards the gate. Only a simple climb up and it was home free from this beast.

He lifted one of his arms right up to the top of the gate. But suddenly, his eyes widened. Before he could carry his body weight upward, he opened his mouth in awe, and fell backward. The burn from the scepter's beam pierced through his back, and instantly killed him.

The other wizard eyed his once companion as he laid in silence seven feet away from him. But as it in the world of business, you must put all your money to the one who will get you farther. "I'm sorry about my…partner over here. He had doubts of joining with…well, the other side."

"Hmm…yes well many people feel that…."

"But Polis Dedrickson, and my connections are all to your services, my lady." The wizard set out his hands in prayer, and bowed at her feet. "Now, how shall I serve the?"

She put one claw to her mouth, and allowed her ideas to flow through her mind. "My last plans were all miserable failures. But through my years of failure I have learned that secret planning only gets you miscalculations, and putting trust in other people's hands is only for fools." She took two steps to the left and then back around. Polis listened carefully. "I've learned that doing my own plans more...up front…I can get faultless results."

"Even without…"

She knew exactly whom he was going to mention. "Even without who…!!" She yelled, holding out her claws right in front of the wizard. A purple flame appeared in the middle, Polis started to get nervous.

"No, no…wha-t I mean is…don't you have less power without the Dark Dragon at your hands?" He now wished he didn't speak of him.

"The Dark Dragon was more of a…pedal stool for me." She continued to pace. "He brought me up, raised me to my potential power. Even though his power was much fiercer than what mine was, he was a coward. He always calculated plans out, trying to get every move planned out, but as I mentioned earlier…miscalculations frequently happen. Anyways, after this being the 3rd time he has been gone, and it's likely he'll be stuck in that temple for another 1,000 years, I've decided to finally start things…my way." She stopped walking and stared directly down at Polis. His eyes gazed through hers, unsure of how to answer. Luckily, she continued once again. "With that being said, I need your companies services once more. Something similar to last time, but stronger."

Polis pressed his teeth down on his lip. "May I ask…how strong?"

"Strong enough to work without having to be injected. And will leave me in total control of power."

He was afraid of that answer. "But…my lady…this kind of power would take weeks or even months to create. Such magic is hard to control, and can lead to serious side effects or permanent damage."

"Do you want me to fry you up just as your friend!?" Her flame brightened up, nearly missing his black hair. Polis shook his head violently, with the repeated 'No, no, no's' afterward. "Then you'll do as I say. It's very important it gets done by next week. But this time however, I'll only need enough for only four."

His thoughts rushed through his mind of spells and products he'd have to use. Maybe with the proper planning, he and his potion makers could pull it off. "As you wish," Chang set her flame down; Polis started to feel movement in his legs again.

"I'll also need another potion, one by the name Selidolis."

Immediately, he recognized this ancient yet common potion. "Sel..lidolis?" He stuttered. "For..for you?"

"Of course not. I'll need it for my plan, but it must be done as of next week as well." Polis figured this temporary enhancer potion couldn't be hard to come up with in short notice. 'Will be done.' He whispered. But just as he figured all was done, she spoke once more. "And lastly, I'll need an army-"

"An army? My lady my skills are in potions; not fighting or any combat situations."

Chang rolled her eyes, 'must I explain everything?' she thought as she answered him. "I know, that is why I'll need you to gather up one. The Dragon Council didn't think of me as much of a threat…but now with the Dark Dragon gone they'll be tracking my every move. It's not safe for me yet to browse around the Magical World. That is why I need you to gather up as many creatures as you can, who will be my army."

Polis was a bit terrified how she put most of her trust in him. She must be loyal to someone, since she has no one other than her monkey. But he figured this will all pay off, in the long run. "As you wish, my lady, I'll see if I can find anyone still loyal to you from the order."

"Very well. Now, meet me next Tuesday at this address," She handed him a small piece of paper, with nothing on it. It was written in a special ink, which could only be read by a wizard, for obvious reasons. "And by the end of the week, we will have overthrown the entire order, and soon the entire world!!" A wicked laugh came through her mouth. Soon she started to bat her wings, and soon she ascended into the air. She kept on moving upward, and was lost into the moonlit night.

Polis stood there, and stared down at the blank piece of paper. He looked side to side, and secretly slipped it inside his back pocket. He took a step to the left, but turned back around and looked back at his old friend. His expressionless face gave no hope of survival; all that was left was mourn. But quickly he got over his feelings of shame, and headed out of the alleyway into the main street of Magus Bazaar.

* * *

**I hope I can finish this story :). I've been somewhat busy this week, hopefully the rest of my quarter won't be as such. But I've already wrote the 2nd chapter for this story, so I might make some progress :). **

**What is Chang's plan now that she doesn't have the Dark D? Find out, actually next chapter. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Part Two

I forgot to mention earlier but this story will have references to some characters in the story, but probably won't be much except for Jake. You'll see what I mean later on...

**Chapter 2: Prologue Part Two**

**Next Tuesday…**

A small vacant shed was all that remained in this deserted Pennsylvanian road, right on the outskirts of New York. For about another mile all that was seen was wild grass, dirt, and this lonely shed. Far away from the Magus Bazaar (the closest and only magical gathering spot in America), it was the perfect place, for a secret meeting.

It was Sunset, nearly almost 6. The wind just started to pick up, as the breeze pressed down on Chang's body. Luckily, she was in her human body, so she was able to adapt to the weather. She stood inside small little shelter, and stared out the window. Suddenly, a small figure could be seen through the wind.

From a distance, you could see Polis running toward the shed. He carried a small handbag, but inside this handbag, was unclear for now. He covered his mouth with his arm, as he trotted to the front door.

Quickly Chang ran over to the door, and opened it for him. Polis let out a giant gasp as he breathed in the almost clean air. He kept the bag tight in his fingers as he moved his hands to his knees, and panted.

Tired of waiting, she ordered him before he could even catch his breathe. "Did you get the potions?" She bent over.

He didn't answer for awhile, but soon he regained his normal breathing. Once he did, he lifted up the handbag, and looked to see what was inside. "Yes I did," He pulled out a medium size container, and set it inside her palms. "We tested it out on one of our own workers…this will sure to do the trick."

Chang looked it over, and gave out a grin to her victory. "Excellent."

One more thing was pulled out from the bag. It was a little bottle, with a cork sealing it up. On the other side, it had a label that spelled "Selidolis". Chang moved the other unlabeled bottle to her left hand, and grabbed a hold of this other bottle. She lifted it up, and looked over the bottle. "Unfortunately, as you may already know…we aren't able to test out the Selidolis, unless you are willing too." Chang rolled her eyes… "But no matter, as this is a simple spell and I'm sure it will work perfectly, your majesty."

"And about my army?"

She glared down at him; he started to feel uneasy again. "Well…I…" His stuttering was making her nervous, "I found you some people…but not a whole army- I mean especially with this limited-"

"That will due." A sigh of relief was let out by Polis. Chang felt the joy of her plan going so smoothly, and it hasn't even begun yet. "Tell your followers to meet me here at exactly 7:30 am. Tomorrow, we will strike. And soon, victory shall be mine!!"

Confidence is important in these situations, but reality was more…truthful. "Are you sure, it will be done by tomorrow? You won't need more time to plan or anything?"

"No, it must be tomorrow!"

"But what about the American Dragon!?"

The American Dragon, two words she dreaded to hear the many times she has. His youth and ignorance are his weak points, but he's a lot stronger than he looks. As she stared out the window, she leaned her eyes over at him. "I'll take care of him." She responded.

An awkward silence remained in the room. "Tomorrow, 7:30 am." Suddenly Chang dragoned up, and busted out the window. She flew up in the air, and was lost in the wind.

**The very next day…**

Isle of Draco was almost completely empty this Wednesday afternoon. There was an International Dragon Protectors meeting held in Hungary that started two hours ago. Most dragons attended this meeting, for business and useless small talk. However, it was am important meeting to discuss the international boundaries of the world.

Despite the importance of this meeting, it was not a formal meeting. For this reason, the dragon council was not liable to go. This is why Councilor Andam, Kukulkhan, Kulde, and Omina now sat alone in the Dragon Council Temple, discussing small plans and transactions.

The perfect time, to execute a plan. At exactly 12:21p.m., Chang charged into the Island with her commanded forces. And by commanded forces, I mean a collection of outcast trolls, goblins, ogres, giants, and Polis. The whole army not counting Chang composted of twenty people, not enough to take down a whole island of dragons. But maybe with the lack of attendance due to the meeting, this just might be due-able.

They infiltrated into the Island, and headed toward the Dragon Council Temple. A few dragons that were not present at the Protectors meeting saw Chang and her forces. They flew toward her, to do as much as they could.

Her forces headed toward the oncoming dragons. "Fools!" Chang yelled at them. They turned their head back at her. "Head for the Temple!!" At that moment they adjusted their positions, and headed straightforward.

'All handle these,' she whispered. She lifted up her scepter and pointed toward the blue dragon that was coming straight for her. She blasted out a pink substance, and shot it at the dragons back wings. The sticky substance stuck his wings and shoulders together; he could not break free. She did the same to a few more dragons; many of them ran before she had the chance. But once she gained the lead, she joined back with her army.

"Surround the Temple!" She yelled out. The army surrounded the entire Temple, all except the door. Chang flew inside, and Polis followed. However she pointed out, and directed him to stay with the army. For this plan, it was best to do it alone.

The doors of the Council Temple bashed open, and crashed onto the floor. Slowly through it entered Chang. "Chang!" Yelled out Councilor Omina, shocked.

"Why hello, Councilors," Chang smiled. She held a small bag in her grip, hidden behind her back.

"You can't possibly think you can take down us all at once?" Councilor Andam added.

Chang, in mid-air, floated closer to her targets. "Let's see about that." Suddenly Councilor Kulde jumped into the air, and changed into his dragon form. He flew open his wings, and charged at Chang.

At that exact moment, Chang reached her other hand into her bag, and pulled out a handful of dust. She then threw the dust, right at Kulde's face. The powder got into his eyes; he stopped from his current position and fell straight downward. He reverted into human form, and started to tremble on the floor.

Councilor Omina transformed into a dragon, and jumped toward Kulde. She looked down at his troubled face. "What did you do to him?" At that moment Chang threw the same powder at Omina. Very soon she went into the same state, as Kulde currently was.

With no time to ask anymore questions, Andam and Kukulkhan went into dragon form, and flew at Chang. They dodged the oncoming dust that she threw at them as well. Kukulkhan somersaulted in the air, and flew at Chang's back. Chang quickly turned around, and blew some fire at his direction. Kukulkhan avoided it, and quickly made a right turn and headed toward her once more. As Andam moved in at the same time, Chang jumped into the air, threw the powder at Kukulkhan, and landed back onto the ground.

Now that was left, was Councilor Andam. He hovered above Chang, who was in a stance on the floor. Quickly he dived downward, and soared toward her. Chang got out her scepter, and shot a blast in his direction. Andam blew a fireball at the blast, and dismantled it. Andam was always the clever type, Chang needed to change her strategy, to take him down.

She grabbed the bag with her tail, and prepared for battle. Then, she jumped into the air, and chased after Andam. Andam quickly turned around, and shot several fireballs at her direction. One hit Chang's tail, and the bag went upward. Both their eyes shifted backwards as they watched the bag drop onto the ground. Andam knew exactly what that bag contained, and knew that was the only way Chang had a change. He soared close to the ground, and headed right toward it.

Chang was about to do the same, but she quickly realized Andam's location was relatively closer to the bag than hers. Instead of being quick, she decided to be smart. Quickly she directed her scepter, and shot it toward the bag. Just as Andam reached over to grab it, the blast hit directly at his claws. The natural reaction to the pain caused him to stop in this place, and grab his hurt hand. With that she quickly swooped down, and grabbed the bag. Andam glared at her burning black eyes as Chang grabbed out the powder, and threw it down at him. Eventually he fell to the ground, and was unconscious.

Five minutes later, the four dragons rose up from their sleeping positions. They stood up straight, and glared forward.

Polis ran threw the doors, but stepped back as he watched Chang float back and forth. "You are all under my command now." She commanded as she floated around the Council members. "For now I must have you lay low. If anyone is to ask what happened today, tell them a minority group of magical beings broke through the doors and attacked the temple. They fought but were eventually put under. I will summon you when I need you next." She then returned into human form, and walked toward Polis. She had on a black hooded jacket currently, and pulled over the hood to cover her face.

Polis followed Chang as they exited the temple. "Search around the perimeter, check for any dragons. If you find any, I want them killed."

"Yes my lady. So I'm assuming the mind-control potion is working full on correct?" He hesitated.

"Yes…" She looked over at him.

"If we have control of the Council now, why don't we take control of Isle de Draco?"

His constant questions annoyed her. "Because we cannot just take down the island without raising rebellions. We need to be secretive about our plans. Slowly we will take control of the dragons; then we will crush them, and take over the Magical community!"

"But what about the Chinese and American Dragon. When they figure out your plan, they will be here."

"Together they are strong, and unstoppable. But I have devised a plan to separate them, and dispose them one by one. I will take care of them, later. But for now, we must hurry and leave this place. Before our plans are spoiled."

"Yes, my lady." Polis continued to follow her, out into the open area of Isle de Draco.

* * *

**What plans does Chang have for Lao Shi and Jake? And will she succeed in her quest to take over? Find out, umm...eventually! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue Part Three

**Chapter 3: Prologue Part Three**

Got lazy with the titles XD, couldn't think of anything else to label it. So the next chapter, and this one, will still be apart of the prologue.

**Thursday, 12:02p.m…**

Warmth fell downward on the busy New York streets as the sun penetrated throughout the city. The traffic seemed to be almost non-stop as cars raced down to get their business done. However, a certain store at the address 10048 Canal Street seemed to be the only spot where business was not being encountered.

Inside, only the faint noises of the conditioned air escaping through an open window at the back of the store could be heard. At this exact time of 12:02, a small figure crawled from upon the store and latched onto that window. The figure glanced back and forth inside the area, assuring his safety. Once he was convinced it was empty, he hopped onto a nearby cabinet. From the cabinet he scurried downward each shelf, until he perched himself on top of a desk. On this desk, there laid a paper labeled: Science Project. Quickly the figure uncoiled his tail, and released a small vial. At that moment, he jumped back onto the shelf, and leaped back onto the ledge. He proceeded upward onto the roof of the building, to prevent his presence from being discovered.

**Three hours later…**

As sudden as the darkness came, soon life appeared once again in the shop. A fourteen year old boy by the name of Jake Long entered through the front entrance, and continued forward. From the left you could see piles of broken and/or unsold inventory that took up most of the unused space. The opposite side there laid a worn out three cushioned couch that for the moment was vacant. The site of the lifeless room seemed to bring joy to Jake Long's mind.

He continued forward until he moved the blue sheet that unveiled the back of the store. Once again, there was no presence of any life whatsoever. The one chance of a lifetime of this ever happening was too unbelievable for him. Subsequently, he pulled out his cell phone that rested in his pocket, and pushed down on the second speed dial.

"Yo G, where are you? I thought I had dragon training today?" He questioned his grandfather.

"Fu and I are running some errors down at Magus Bazaar." A warm-hearted Lao Shi replied to his grandson. But even Jake Long could tell just by the tone, that he was busy.

The joy he felt earlier continued to grow. "Really? Does this mean that dragon training is cancelled?" As he asked this question, he leaned his body against a desk that stood at the front of the back room.

"Hmmph, in your dreams. We will be there in less than twenty minutes." The connection broke up between their cells as Lao Shi hung up the phone.

Anger filled up once again in the petulant Jake Long. He shifted his body into the chair, and continued to pout while pressing his elbows onto the desk. Just then, his eyes shifted to the milk white piece of paper that was placed on the desk. It was the instructions of a Science Project that was due on Monday for him. _Man, I'm gonna need that_ he consciously thought. He then swiped his arm over the paper, and pulled it up. But just as he was about to slide the paper into his pocket, he noticed a small vial that sat on the paper. And as he pulled the paper upward, it tipped onto its side and rolled toward the edge of the desk. Before it would fall and break onto the floor, Jake reached out his right arm, and held the vial firmly in his grip.

His focus once again shifted, this time away from the paper, and now on the vial. "Must be Fu's", He mentioned as he turned the vial 360 degrees around, examining it. Finally he stopped when he noticed a small label on the front of the vial. "Sell-I-Dole-Less?" He failed at trying to pronounce the written words. Below the label in tiny print, another descriptive text was stamped on the vial. "Dragon enhancer potion," He continued to read it out loud, "a temporary adrenaline to increase strength, and power ten-fold." "Hmm…" The possibilities started to increase as Jake Long counted the benefits. With that, he gave one last examination around the room, making sure Gramps and Fu were not back, pried off the cork, and poured the purple powdered liquid into his mouth.

Five minutes pasted, nothing happened. Then, at the sixth pasting minute, Jake's pupils started to dilate. A sudden rush of heat made his forehead start to sweat. He cupped his hands and placed them into his head as he tried to calm himself down. Simultaneously, a shadowed purple smoke appeared over Jake Long. As the smoke slowly cleared, Jake Long was no longer there.

Stood in his place, was not a dragon. Through the red scales that used to lay, thick light coral red fur. His previous noodle thin arms buffed up into beefy broad arms. His fangs stuck out through his closed mouth. His claws were misshaped, and fierce. His tail had grown shark finned bones that continued to the tip. His massive body was curled in hunchback position. Stood in his place, was a monster.

Jake pushed is claws into his temples, trying to sooth the rush of adrenaline throughout his body. Everything was heightened; everything was too overpowering. His head continued to pound, adding to the stress he was feeling.

Just then, the bell from the front door of the store rang. Lao Shi and Fu headed forward toward the moans and noises they could hear in the background. Lao Shi pulled over the blue sheet, and unveiled the back store.

"Ai-Yah!" He screamed, and dropped down the items he was holding.

The familiar voice forced Jake to move his tightened neck, and turn around to the source. "_Gramps?_" He moaned. The moan was almost too groggy to understand.

Only by the familiarity of Jake's black eyes, and his dragon face, was Lao Shi able to recognize his grandson. "Jake?" He still questioned.

"_Gramps?"_ He repeated. This time, it was a somewhat clearer.

"Jake? What did you do?" Lao Shi could not keep his eyes, away from the grotesque site Jake has become.

"Just as I suspected," Fu just now joined the conversation. He was now in front of Jake, next to the desk. He reached over and grabbed the vial, and handed it to Lao Shi. "Selidolis."

"SELIDOLIS!!" Lao Shi's concern now turned into rage. "Jake what were you thinking!?"

Jake was unable to speak, unaware of the situation he just got himself into.

"-Selidolis is prohibited!" He continued to rant.

At that exact moment, almost as if planned, messenger fairy appeared with a letter addressed to this spot. He handed the small note to Lao Shi, and proceeded outward.

"It's from the Dragon Council; they must know you've taken it. We must go quickly!" He yelled at Jake. Lao Shi then dragooned up, and grabbed Fu. Slowly Jake followed him as they flew toward the exit. Just as quickly life entered into the room; quickly it went back to darkness.

* * *

**I was going to make this chapter and chapter 4 connected, but I tried to be a bit more descriptive in this chapter, and made it longer than I excepted (Since I have to write a descriptive essay about Avatar: The Last Airbender in Ap Lang/Comp XD). So chapter 4, will be the last of the prologues. **

**What does the Dragon Council want with Jake? What exactly happened to Jake anyways? And what is in store, for his future? Find out, NEXT TIME! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Prologue Part Four

**Chapter 4: Prologue Part Four**

Yes, this will be the final part of the prologues. This is where Chang's plan for Jake will finally be revealed; the setting for the next couple of chapters will be revealed as well.

**3:21 p.m.**

A faint breeze passed along Jake Long's unkempt mane from his new appearance. His heavy breathing soon turned into heavy wheezing; he could not keep up with the pace his grandfather was going at. As Lao Shi soared higher above the city, Jake trailed a few feet behind him.

Flying higher to conceal his grotesque figure from the humans, Jake argued with himself on what he should exactly do. In a way, he wanted to force himself to fly next to to Lao Shi, and ask him a few questions. Ones such as _what happened to me?_ _What did I just get myself into?_ And _What will the Dragon Council do to me?_ However, Jake knew that Lao Shi was disappointed with him already; these questions might make the situation worse than it already is. Even so, the Selidolis prevented him from accumulating mass speeds of flight. Instead, Jake remained quiet for the time being.

As they approached closer to the Train Station, the one that held the door to Isle of Draco inside, Lao Shi pulled his tail upward and whipped it back down to increase his speed. He knew that under Jake's circumstances, he would not be able to revert into his human form. Therefore speeding by into the station would be their only way to get elevator. Although this would expose their form to hundreds of humans, it was their only option. Jake extended out his massive gargoyle wings, hoping to increase his speed as well.

Fortunately, humans are not very observant of the world around them; breezing past them was simple. The three continued their surreptitious actions as they slid around the corner and made it into the elevator. A little green goblin wearing a blue bellhop outfit greeted them with a smile, but the smile soon faded as he caught a glimpse of Jake. Instead of welcoming them with his usual speech, he decided to remain silent.

Despite the violent ride up to the island, the elevator ride stayed just as quiet as the flight to there. Jake did not dare to say a word, though the provocative questions from earlier still lingered in his head. Lao Shi wanted to scream out, or lecture some provocative questions of his own, but the silence was too overpowering. Even the babbling Fu Dog decided to keep his mouth shut. Everyone was too afraid to break the silence.

It was not long before the elevator made a complete stop at Isle of Draco. Lao Shi dragoned up again, and dragged Jake along his side. Jake's eyes remained on the floor, for he did not want to see the gawking eyes facing his direction. Luckily, there were only a few feet for him to fly before they reached the closed realm of the Dragon Council Temple. Unfortunately, that only made him feel worse.

At the foot of the Dragon Council Temple, a sapphire dragon watched the door. His eyes widened at the figure coming toward him, but remained composure by keeping his eyes on Lao Shi. "American Dragon, Chinese Dragon," His clam voice reflected on his composure, "They are waiting for you inside." Lao Shi continued to hold Jake's grip as he guided him through the doors. But as Fu Dog trotted behind, a long tail fell at his feet, blocking his way. "I'm sorry, but they requested a closed meeting. No animal guardians."

Fu Dog looked up at the dragon. "What!? That's not fair; I need to be there to defend Jake in his-"

"You can wait out here Fu Dog." The dragon presented a smile. "This won't be long." Fu shifted his eyes from the dragon, to the door, and back at the dragon. Somehow, he could not picture Jake's ordeal being as tranquil as this dragon's attitude. Did he know what was wrong with Jake? However, there was no use in arguing with the Dragon Council's wishes; he would not get his way. Instead of keeping up his fight, he turned around, and trotted back down the stairs.

**4:37 p.m.**

Finally, Jake was at the eyes of the Dragon Councilors: Master Andam, Master Kulde, Master Kukulkhan, and Master Omina. Each of them sat in their personal seat along a long golden desk. Each one of their faces showed the same expression, anger, yet, understanding. As if they knew, exactly what they were going to say.

Jake proceeded to hover forward, alongside Lao Shi's human form, until they were in the center of the Temple. For five whole seconds, it was still with silence.

Then, simultaneously, all four council members jumped from their seat, dragoned up, and flew in front of Jake and Lao Shi. When the were five feet away from them, they reverted to their human forms.

Master Kulde was the first to speak. "American Dragon, you have broken rule 52 section 2, by taking the Selidolis Potion.-"

"_Look-_" Jake's throat was too harsh and too dry for him to sound normal.

Lao Shi decided to defend him. "Jake did not know the potion was forbidden."

"It does not matter! That only shows the failure of you as a Dragon Master by not teaching him the rules." He did have a point.

"And due to your failed teachings, he is forced to look like this!" Master Kukulkhan gestured his hands at the monster. Jake desperately wanted to defend himself, but his words would not come out. "We have no choice but to punish him."

His eyes shifted to each of the council members faces. Just as Jake, he could not get himself to say anything, anymore.

Councilor Omina held up a scroll. "Under subsection 5 and 8, we must act accordingly." Suddenly, she threw the scroll in the middle between the councilors and Jake. Just before hitting the ground, the scroll exploded into a bluish-greenish color. It then started to hover above the ground, and rotate clockwise.

Lao Shi's eyes widen. "I'm sorry, Master Lao Shi." Master Andam added, and a slight tear flew down his face. At that exact moment, Master Kulde and Kukulkhan flew behind Jake, and pushed him inside the portal. Instantly, it closed up, and disappeared.

* * *

It felt like a dream. Jake closed his eyes and tried to listen to the voices he could faintly hear. "What!? The banish lands? This is an outrage! You are not liable…"

He shut his eyes harder, and tried to make sense of the words. However, the other voices farther away, harder to hear.

"Chang!?"

Just then, the dream ended.

Jake was launched upward into the air. His face slammed into a pile of loose sand as he crash-landed himself onto the ground.

* * *

**Yes, this sets up the next chapter, to the mysterious place Jake has been set. **

**I apologize if you see my name several times on Fanfiction, I just want to work on these stories so fast, so my name shall pop up several times in the American Dragon section, lol.**

**WHERE DID JAKE GO? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO LAO SHI? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE MAGICAL COMMUNITY? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE POOR PIZZA MAN WHO WAS DELIVERING TO 10048 CANAL STREET AT THIS EXACT SAME TIME!!?!?!?**

**Find out, next time (well, some of it). =P  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Wasted Desires

**Chapter 5: Wasted Desires**

**?:??...**

Eventually Jake woke up and lifted up his beastly head out from the soft loose sand he currently laid in. It felt like days Jake was out cold in the sand. It could have easily been hours, weeks, or months; time eluded him here. Without a cell phone, it seemed almost impossible to tell the time.

He ascended his two beefy arms and wiped the specks of sand caught in his eyelids. However, his long jagged claws barely did him justice.

Once he was free of most of the sand, he turned his head, observing the new scenery. All around him was mounts and dunes of loose reddish brown sand, as if he crashed down into the Saudi Arabia. Besides a small patch of dried dirt and a miniature cactus, the sand was all that was out here.

Jake stood onto his feet, but quickly fell back onto his knees. He grabbed his head; this headache was killing him. Oh how he regretted taking that Selidolis Potion.

Suddenly, Jake tried to ignore his headache, and concentrate on the last memory before coming here. _How did I get here? Who did this? Where am I? _Unfortunately, the memory of his time with the Dragon Council was fading, incomprehensive. For now, all he could remember was the harsh pain of his head ramming into the ground.

In his conscious attempt to recall his thoughts, Jake barely noticed a faint shadow on the side of his tail. As the figure walked closer to him, the shadow grew bigger and larger. Eventually, the shadow moved over his face. By the time Jake noticed the shadow on top of him, it was too late. It was already here.

Jake quickly turned around, and looked up to the strange creature.

"Welcome to Wasted Desires!" It yelled out.

A closer examination revealed this strange creature as a goblin. This tall goblin was grass green, and had a long little tail behind him. He had a small beard forming over his smooth face. And he had two off-white horns sticking on his head. Overall, his expression was more of glee, than of fear or of anger.

Jake lifted up one eyebrow. "_Wa-_" He spoke, but then remembered his horrid harsh voice. He tried clearing his throat multiple times, desperate to finally speak. "_Wasted Desires?_" The goblin shook his head, acknowledging him that he had heard. "_What kind of name is that?_"

The goblin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just seemed like the appropriate name." He then scurried closer to Jake, and touched the back of his dragon body. He dragged his hand across the matted hair build up alongside his scales. He then grabbed a clump, lifted it upward. As he did, he examined the clump. "Hmm…looks like you got in a little trouble huh? Selidolis no doubt."

The recognition of his potion rose up Jake. He jumped onto his feet, and turned around to face the goblin. And as he spoke, his voice was just a pinch clearer. "_Selidolis? You've heard of it?_"

"Oh sure," The goblin looked up at Jake's face, and grinned. "Back then, I used to be a potion's maker. Of course, Selidolis is prohibited you know." Jake rolled his eyes; of course, he knew that. "Real nasty potion you see. It was designed to enhance a dragon's powers. Unfortunately, dragons are already powerful; creating even more power is difficult and downright impossible. The nincompoop who created Selidolis figured he did it. But then it resulted in huge side effects, like this," Once again, he stroked the fur on Jake's dragon body. "Not to mention the 24/7 pain and uncontrollable rage, two weeks of hell is it is. The Dragon Council had no choice but to ban it."

Jake dropped his jaw, "_Two weeks!"_ He shrieked. His yell was an octave higher than it normally would have been.

"Yup." He smiled once again. "But you seem pretty in control of yourself, these two weeks will go by fast. You're just lucky you found me."

The goblin held his clawed hands behind his back, and grinned once more. His continuous glee was making Jake nervous, for some reason. "_Why do you say I'm lucky?_" He asked, as his last sentence could entail two meanings.

The goblin shrugged, "Oh I don't know. Just most people move on when I find them, then three days later when they run out of water supply, all I find is their skin and bones left." His monotone at describing the death of others was almost frightening.

His trembled followed along a sickly feeling. Quickly his eyes glanced around his environment: not a pool of water or life around. Even the measly cactus bud below his enlarged talons was dried of its water supply.

After a few seconds of silence, the goblin went on, refocusing Jake's attention back on him. "Luckily, I know all the water and food supplies in the northern region. If you stay with me, nothing of that nature shall happen."

Jake thought his statement was friendly gesture, so he just nodded. However, his words were more of a question, than a gesture. When Jake didn't answer it, he spoke again. "Well, how 'bout it?"

"_How 'bout what?_"

"You want to travel with me?" The goblin's face was of concern, and of confusion. Nothing of terror or fright reeked off this being. Even so, he was not only a friend, but also a local. A local that was knowledgeable of all the types of necessities needed to survive.

So even though Jake had minuscule doubts about trusting a total stranger, he agreed. "_Um…yeah sure_."

"Great! Well, I was just about to head over to the drinking quarters, you looked parched so let's go." The goblin lifted one foot after the other, heading east of their current position. Jake forced himself off his knees, and stepped onto the loose sand. As he shifted his weight to the next foot, the sand shifted under his foot and fomented him forward. Clangor from his head crashing down into the ground rumbled the entire area. Jake immediately set his jagged nailed claws onto his head, and groaned as the infuriating headache worsened.

The goblin turned around and smiled once more at the monster in the sand. "I'm Sliden, by the way." He was not sure if he was offering to help him up, or offering a handshake.

* * *

**My appolgizes once again for my delayment of the rest of my unfinished stories. As my profile states, my computer has been broken for more than two months now, and finally has been fixed. After my AP busniess I shall be taking care of this friday, tuesday, and wednesday, I hope to get to writing, finishing, and starting some fanfics. :)**

**Learn more about Wasted Desires, and this mysterious goblin Sliden next time!! WHOO!**


	6. Chapter 6: Inquiry

**Chapter 6: Inquiry **

**?:??...**

Sliden groped Jake's clenched neck and lifted him off the desert terrain. He then held out his coarse unwashed hand toward Jake's body.

Jake brushed the specks of sand still caught in his clumped fur, when he realized Sliden's hand was out. "_Oh,_" he tried to smile in embarrassment while shaking his hand, "_I'm Jake_." After he spoke, he tried clearing his throat, hoping to rid himself of this horrid voice.

"Well it is good to meet you Jake." He grinned once more. "Oh and don't worry about your voice, it will clear up eventually. And once we get some water into your system, it will clear up even faster." A growling sound built up into Jake's throat. He was not enjoying Selidolis, especially now since he learned his will have to suffer with it for two weeks.

Sliden hopped two feet away from Jake, and gestured his meaty hand backwards. "Well come on now let's go, we'll have keep a well pace if we want to make it to the drinking quarters by sun up." Jake didn't like it how he said "sun up". He looked up to the blazing sun above him; was not the sun was already up?

However, he did not dwell on that question for long; he had other worse troubling questions to think. As he lifted each hefty foot off the ground following Sliden's lead, his eyes shifter over his new surroundings. No water, no food, no amount of life except for him and this goblin, what kind of hell has he sentenced himself too?

"_Where am I_?" Unconsciously that question slipped out of his mind.

Sliden kept his pace as he looked back at Jake. "You know, I'm not exactly sure where we are. I mean, I'm not entirely sure if they have a name for this ninth dimension, or if they have come up with a clever name for it since my departure. Though, I guess the banish lands were doable…personally I prefer to call it Wasted Desires since that defines it—"

"_Hold up_," Jake's eyes widen, cueing onto certain words Sliden just said, "_The banish lands?_"

"Oh sure, this is the place. This is where they send ex-felon or terribly evil people, to this deserted wasteland. If I can remember though, I'm sure they stopped sending people here under the decree of the Dragon Council, but as you can see, there are always ways around decrees."

He then paused, and eyed his companion. "_The banish lands!_"

Jake had his jagged claws locked into his skull. His body was vibrating with his violent shakes. His eyes strained as he forced them to stay shut. His head was pounding with another massive tremor. "Hey, are you okay?" Sliden turned around and watched Jake in horror.

Suddenly, Jake's eyes opened, and they were bloodshot red. "_Of course I'm not okay_!" He screamed out,"_I can't be stuck in the banish lands! Who in the hell did this? Why did they send me here?_" His words started to get irrational.

"Jake, buddy, you need to calm down…"

"—_Don't tell me to calm down! I don't need to calm down, I need some answers. Who ever sent me here will damn well pay; ugh I could just kill them now if they were right here!_"

"Jake," Sliden took a careful step toward him, "This is the Selidolis talking, not you. You have to learn to control yourself, or else the rage will engulf you."

"_WHAT RAGE!_" An enlightened moment overcame him; Jake suddenly realized what he just said, and that he was not the one who said it. "_Wow that was weird_."

"One of the effects of Selidolis makes you have terrible ferocious mood swings. Sometimes, almost impossible to overcome, but you look in control of yourself, maybe you'll do better than the rest."

The two began the pace again. Jake recalled how much this goblin knew so much about Selidolis, a dragon's potion. "_Sliden, how do you know so much?_"

Sliden laughed a laugh of nostalgia. "Oh I used to be a potion's maker back on Earth. Pretty damn good one too if I say so myself. I used to make all kinds of potions, Selidolis, sleeping potions, you name it, and I could make it."

"_How long have you been here_?" This question has stewed in Jake's mind for a while, but Jake was afraid to ask it. Sliden's answer may not want to be one he wanted to hear.

"Close to eight years…well, actually I don't know. Times hard to keep tract here, and live ages slower in the banish lands…"

"_How did you end up here_?"

Sliden grabbed a rotting tree branch and scraped it along the arid desert as they passed along. "Funny story actually, but it was my pride that ended me here. A potions company commissioned me a long time ago. I made simple potions, nothing special. But I got cocky, and thought I could be the first person to make a potion to transcend portals to allow traveling freely between the inner dimensions. For six months straight, I tested trials and preformed tests on this prolific idea. I discovered the way accidentally, and wrong for that matter. The potion exploded, and hightailed me here. Been stuck ever since."

"_Oh._" He replied, unsure of how to respond to that astonishing story.

"Yeah, very sad. Knowledge is a bad thing kid, especially when pride and overconfidence get in the way. Remember that." He looked up to the sky, as if for an answer. "Come on, we have to quicken our pace. You think sun up is pleasant. Wait until you see sun down."

* * *

**This chapter I wrote many months ago, and I forgot I even wrote it until now. So I finished it, and decided to post it up.**

**I don't know if, or when I will ever finish this story...fanfics have been far from me lately. I've been working on a personal novel for the past 10 months, and it is near complete. I just made an account on fictionpress (same username), so I might post it up and some of my original poems on there as well. Check it out!! (In 3 days, when it is activivated XD.)**


End file.
